


醉酒

by bet49663



Category: Division Rap Battle, ヒプノシスマイク, 催眠麥克風 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bet49663/pseuds/bet49663





	醉酒

山田一郎接到這通電話的時候感到十分驚訝，那個和他說話不到一句就吵架的碧棺左馬刻居然會主動打電話給他。所以當他看著手機的聯絡人顯示著“死妹控”的時候，甚至忘記該怎麼接通電話。  
按下接通鍵的那一瞬間，一郎心裡還有一點小激動，竟然心中浮現了這通電話會不會是左馬刻打來複合(?)的。當然只是想想，要他戲稱的橫濱第一酷哥拉下臉來肯與他通話都顯得有些不大可能，實際上也是如此。  
果不其然，電話那頭的聲音曾聽過但又陌生，一郎在腦海記憶搜尋了幾秒，才記得對面聲音的主人是誰。  
是理鶯。  
除了在決賽battle中有著傑出表現的記憶，一郎對於理鶯的印象一直停留在“左馬刻好像不太喜歡吃他做的料理”這一點上。他甚至還有點佩服，不知道是如何才能讓左馬刻十分抗拒卻又心甘情願(?)吃下他做的料理。  
理鶯說，左馬刻喝醉了，要一郎來接他。一郎並不知道理鶯指的是左馬刻說要指定他來接還是什麼的，反正一郎不信，他才不相信左馬刻會主動找他，除非太陽打西邊出來。  
事實正如他想的那樣，理鶯稍微翻了翻左馬刻的手機通訊錄，發現被設成重要聯絡人的只有他們－－合歡和一郎，但是這會兒大晚上的，基於安全考量，怎麼方便讓一個女孩子出門，所以照顧左馬刻的這個重責大任就交由一郎來承擔了。  
說是銃兔一直死纏著理鶯，他一時不放便照顧兩個人，才拜託他代為看照。一郎想不明白纏著究竟是哪種意思，字面上的那種？理鶯的擔憂也不是沒有道理，誰也不知道醉意上頭的這兩人到底會合夥幹出什麼驚天動地的事情。  
想到左馬刻喝醉會幹出的事，一郎心裡一驚，他記得以前左馬刻醉酒後會化身接吻狂魔，TDD的成員就沒有一個逃出他的魔爪的。  
一郎不敢想像那個畫面，心裡甚至還有些吃味，他幾乎都沒有時間多想為什麼自己會被左馬刻設定成重要聯絡人。他隨手拿起掛在沙發上的外套，囑咐弟弟們早點休息，便匆匆忙忙地拎起鑰匙，換好鞋子，風風火火地出門處理這個大麻煩了。  
橫濱的中華街即便到了夜晚，也如此的熱鬧繁華，喧鬧的街道熙熙攘攘，好不熱鬧！  
一郎照著理鶯給的地址來到了一家餐館，店面前點綴了幾個紅色燈籠，就連建築內外都是中式的裝潢，整棟偏木製，打造成中國古代酒樓的樣貌，牌匾的上面寫的漢字一郎看也看不懂。  
剛進大門就被穿著旗袍的女服務生和善地招呼，一郎詢問出口，服務生便很熱心地將他帶到了左馬刻他們所處的包廂門前。  
推開包廂大門，撲面而來的是一股麻辣的辛香，麻辣湯鍋的氣味。一郎雖然沒有吃過這種料理，但他看也清楚，紅豔豔的湯頭，上頭還漂浮著一點零零星星的火鍋底料，看起來就很辣。不過這些都不是最重要的，他即刻就將視線放到了他們三人身上。  
銃兔對面跨坐在理鶯的大腿上，緊緊環抱著他的身軀，打死都不肯鬆開。啊！原來是八爪魚似的糾纏，一郎同情理鶯，這把人扒開得花多少力氣啊！理鶯頗為無奈的盯著銃兔，似乎也十分困擾。他聽見了門扉打開的聲音，一抬頭便和一郎的視線對上了，他眼神掃向左馬刻那處，示意他關切一旁喝掛趴在餐桌的左馬刻。  
餐桌上盡是一些零零散散的啤酒空罐和一些看起來就很高檔的洋酒空瓶。也是，洋酒混著啤酒喝，不醉才怪。  
一郎上前小心地扶起左馬刻，讓他攤在椅子上，被人隨意擺佈的左馬刻不悅地瞇起雙眼瞪向一郎，雙頰泛起醉態時的紅暈，唇間也染上了飲酒的水漬，略微凌亂的襯衫領口扯出了一片白裡透粉的肌膚，雖動作坦盪，但實為誘人，一郎只覺得喉嚨有點發緊，喉頭上下滾動，滿腦子只有兩個字：“操他”。  
想想而已，他可不想討揍。就左馬刻這爆脾氣，待到酒醒，可還不得整死他。  
妄想的同時，還不等他回過神來，左馬刻一把抓住了他的帽T衣領，雙唇狠狠地朝他印了上去。一郎的嘴角被左馬刻的牙齒嗑破了，他伸出舌尖細細地舔去一郎唇角漫出的血液，像幼貓舔拭著盆裡僅存的奶液，戀戀不捨。  
左馬刻的舌尖緩緩探入一郎的微張的唇。他醉了，他幾乎分不清一郎是被自己忽然的吻嚇愣了，還是也很期待。不過喝醉的人做什麼事都不需要理由，這些根本無關緊要的想法也即刻被他拋在腦後。  
一郎沒有辦法，只得順從地微張開嘴，待他舌尖輕掠過齒列，一郎隨即深入那濕熱口腔，靈活的纏上他的舌。  
一郎握住左馬刻的肩膀，手上的力道也漸漸變大。他幾乎整個人籠罩在左馬刻身上，可他還是站著，只是上半身前傾，若他沒有一手扶著椅背，可能整個人都會壓在左馬刻身上。  
結束這火熱的吻，一郎一把扶住了左馬刻的腰，將他整個攬在自己的身上。  
他們身高相仿，若不記方纔曖昧的吻，看起來簡直就像好哥們再普通不過的擁抱。  
他手扶著左馬刻的腰，抬起他的另一隻手，將它搭在自己肩上。即便如此，一郎也不能奢求讓一個醉鬼穩穩當當地走路。  
跟理鶯點頭告別之後，一郎帶著左馬刻離開了包廂，步出餐館。  
一郎生來力氣就很大，小時候能一手托著一個弟弟也不嫌重。若是他想，大概也能輕鬆公主抱抱起左馬刻，也總比他帶著一個腳步虛浮的醉鬼好。不過真要是這麼做了，怕是左馬刻會忍不住掐死他，畢竟也沒多少男人能接受自己在街上被人公主抱。  
走了不一會兒的時間，兩人來到了一間規模不大的酒店，大廳雖裝潢的不怎麼高檔，但勝在乾淨整潔。  
來到櫃台，前台小姐微笑點頭，溫柔的說需要什麼服務。  
一郎要了間大床房，他貼心的想著，這醉鬼應該怎麼翻身都不會摔下床了吧。  
前台小姐的眼神一直在他們倆身上掃來掃去，低頭登記的時候還不時地抬眼瞄向兩人的嘴唇。  
一郎抬手摸了摸唇，還以為有什麼臟東西沾上，卻什麼也沒有。  
“419號房，請往那裡走。”前台小姐遞了房卡，指了一個方向，並露出了一個完美無暇的微笑。但一郎還是覺得她用一種很奇怪的眼神看著他們。  
一郎拿起房卡，道了聲謝，便扶著左馬刻前往樓上。但他總覺得有一道曖昧的眼神盯著他倆，轉過身去，卻只得到前台小姐的招牌微笑。  
直到開了房門，才清楚為什麼前台小姐會用這麼曖昧的眼神盯著他們瞧。  
不不不！妳誤會啦，我真的沒有要和左馬刻來開房。還有那什麼，為什麼房卡是419？妳是想說我和左馬刻是一夜情嗎……。  
419號房是一間情侶套房，浴室的和臥房連通的部分是透明玻璃，靠近窗戶的那面牆還嵌著一面巨大的落地鏡，就連控制燈光的遙控器都能調整成曖昧昏暗的粉色燈光，床頭櫃上還放著各種型號的保險套和一罐潤滑液。這與其說是情侶套房，不如說是愛情旅店，難怪價格那麼貴。  
瞧見一郎如此糾結的表情，左馬刻忍不住大笑。  
一郎一臉尷尬的看著他：“你裝醉啊……。”  
“我可沒裝，只是沒醉到不省人事。”左馬刻瞇著眼睛看他。  
“那……我先走了。  
左馬刻伸手用力扯住了一郎的手，害他跌個踉蹌，還一手扣住一郎的頭，壓往自己的襠前。  
“哈?不幹點什麼事嗎？”左馬刻拉下牛仔褲的拉鍊，他看向一郎，抬了抬下巴，示意他多做點什麼。  
一郎抬眼望他，心想，這傢伙肯定醉的不輕，竟打算來個酒後亂性，思索片刻，但還是乖乖地把頭湊近他的襠下，畢竟也不算虧。  
濕軟的舌頭隔著內褲舔拭那還未鼓漲起的性器，一郎一邊用手摸索著分身的形狀，一邊用舌尖頂弄最敏感的鈴口。  
“嗯！”突如其來的刺激使得左馬刻悶哼出聲。由於唾液將內褲浸的濕潤，離開口腔的部分接觸到微涼的空氣倒是有些奇異的觸感。  
性器因為一郎持續的舔弄而逐漸有了抬頭的趨勢。他將內褲稍稍地下拉，略微勃起的分身便彈到了他的鼻尖。  
一郎摸摸鼻子，抬頭看了左馬刻一眼，見到對方因為快感而濕漉漉的眼神，怔愣出神。他很少見到左馬刻情難自持的模樣，就連平時做愛的時候，不是後背位就是抬手遮住自己陷入情慾的表情。  
他知道左馬刻肯定有一段時間沒有好抒解過了，各個部位的敏感度因為長時的禁慾的而大幅提升，竟連稍微的舔弄私處就立刻漫出了細微的快感。  
一郎用手圈住他勃起的根部套弄，並張口含住。腥澀的黏液從鈴口中滲出，他用舌尖輕抵小孔，舔去透明黏稠的前列腺液。他瞧著左馬刻舒服的瞇上眼睛，心裡想著使壞，便伸出隻空閒的手向他身後探去。  
“唔…嗯！”左馬刻感到有隻手在他臀部遊移滑弄，而且還隔著粗糙的褲子輕摳著他的臀縫。哇！山田一郎你這個混帳在幹什麼！我今天的內褲是你能隨便摸的嗎！  
不滿足於隔著一層的觸感，一郎迅速地直接拉下左馬刻的緊身牛仔褲。他本以為左馬刻今天穿的只是普通的藍邊白底三角褲，直到他將手伸向後邊……。  
“……！左馬刻你穿的好…”色  
“閉嘴！”  
左馬刻的臉倏地漲紅，像是要滴血似的，他就連眼睛都羞恥的無法看向一郎。不過就一條後空內褲而已，於他而言，可沒什麼大不了的，但為什麼感覺還是恥度爆滿，左馬刻心想。  
雖然見過左馬刻衣櫥裡那些騷包的穿著：什麼露出大半鎖骨的素白襯衫，v領開的很低的棉衣，還有一些低腰的牛仔褲……。但他可沒想到左馬刻竟然也會像使勁撩騷勾搭1號的小0一樣，穿著這麼……色情的內褲！  
一郎只覺一股氣血上湧，他伸出手背抹了抹鼻子，很好，沒有鼻血。  
左馬刻有些愣神，被他最不想發現的人看到自己正穿著如此恥感爆表的內褲，褲子又被褪下的近乎半裸。他不知道該怎麼表現出十分的不在意，可是現在的他們倆，卻又不知怎地，將注意力放回了那條後空內褲上。  
一郎眨眨眼，率先回過神來，他趁著左馬刻愣神的片刻，雙手放上了兩片豐滿彈性的臀肉。臀部接觸到空氣有些微涼的觸感，略帶熱意的大掌將熱度傳遞到這白嫩的屁股上，便使勁的揉捏掐弄那細白軟嫩。  
手指留下的紅痕清晰地留在嫩白臀瓣上，左馬刻便覺有些又痛又麻，不安分地扭了扭屁股。一郎用手指輕輕捏住臀肉而又放開，盪漾出情色的臀波。  
一郎前不久才修理指甲，倒是不怕傷到他身上的任一處部位。掰開臀瓣，開著空調的微涼空氣接觸到閉合菊穴的褶皺，微微地瑟縮了一下，他指尖觸上了那粉嫩的褶皺，來回輕撫。左馬刻本就敏感，略挺動了腰部，原本在唇間的分身又挺進了溫熱的口腔。  
一郎就一邊替他口交，一邊在他菊穴入口仔細開拓，但未經潤滑的菊穴異常幹澀。一郎唾了口唾沫在食指中指指尖，借著液體的潤滑，兩根手指用著均勻的力度撫平褶皺，後穴很快地被手指撐出一個小口，他將手指緩緩放入穴中，手指在腸壁內延展，只是肛口由於異物的入侵而緊緊箍著他的手指，幾乎使他動彈不得。一郎只得分出左手指頭在他的會陰處繞圈打轉，不時地繞到前頭去揉捏他鼓脹起的陰囊。  
一郎又把左馬刻的分身含入口中，性器的青筋突突跳著，他明白左馬刻快射了，於是含在穴裡的手指輕微地刮搔著他微硬的那處。左馬刻只覺微微的麻癢像細細的電流一樣流竄背脊直通腦門，他射了。  
濃郁的白濁盡數噴洩至一郎的喉管內，一郎猝不及防地被他的精液嗆到。他的味道嘗起來很苦很腥，一郎不小心嚥下一口，心中不服氣，站起身來和左馬刻接吻，將口中剩下的濃精如數渡入左馬刻嘴裡。  
手放在左馬刻的腰際，掐住他的下巴，逼迫左馬刻張嘴。明明只是賭氣般的吻，卻在唇齒纏綿中，漸漸變了味。  
左馬刻想要拒絕他控制般的強迫親吻，可方纔射精完的身體使不上力，手放在他胸前推拒的力道竟變的欲拒還迎。左馬刻想出手用力搥向他脆弱的腹部，但他們倆靠的實在太近，連出拳的空間也無。  
放棄無謂的抵抗，左馬刻想要奪回接吻的主控權，但他醉的實在厲害，幾乎都忘記該怎麼接吻，他只好任憑一郎在他唇齒間掠奪。一郎將舌頭伸進他嘴裡舔弄，吸取他口中豐沛的津液，甚至還能嘗到口腔沾染的淡淡酒味。  
左馬刻趁他不備，牙齒咬住他的舌尖。一郎吃痛，舌頭退出他嘴裡，摀嘴皺眉看向左馬刻。  
誰知左馬刻見了他哀怨的眼神，不但沒有一絲愧疚，反而勾了勾唇，他抬起下巴居高臨下地看他，如果身高差了一公分還算居高的話。  
他眉梢眼角都沾染上情慾的豔紅，水潤的薄唇都顯得有些發紅發腫，佈滿水氣的暗紅眸子更顯晶瑩動人，長長雪白羽睫上還掛著被吻出的生理性淚珠。一郎更是愛極了他驕傲的小眼神，每每見到他睥睨自己的模樣，原本鼓起的下身又是脹大了幾分，害的一郎總是懷疑自己是否是有被虐傾向。  
左馬刻注意到了一郎下身的鼓囊，心中便覺有些得意，他細白纖長的指尖隔著寬鬆的運動褲觸到了他熱硬的分身，略帶涼意的掌心覆上褲襠輕輕揉捏。  
“嗯？只是接吻就硬成這樣了？”左馬刻語氣得意，繼續著手上的動作。  
一郎不服氣，小聲嘟囔：“還不是因為你太色了……。”  
左馬刻笑了笑，挑逗似的掐弄柱身，一郎說不清是痛還是爽。他將左馬刻光裸的雙腿環在自己腰上，一把抱起他，等左馬刻意識到時，自己已被抱在半空中了，他生怕一不注意就會掉下去，緊緊摟住一郎的脖頸，也許是醉了，沒有多加掩飾，臉上是毫不遮掩的驚慌。  
一郎親了親他唇角，在他耳邊低聲：“別怕。”  
握緊他腰身的手驟然一放，整個人陷入了柔軟的床鋪當中，一郎將左馬刻溫柔的放到了床上。不過左馬刻仍是沒有鬆開環住他腰間的雙腿，還用屁股蹭了蹭一郎隆起的襠部，挑逗的意味明顯。左馬刻內心蠢動，即便剛剛才射過一次，但他還是比較喜歡真槍實彈的性愛。  
實話說一郎也是血氣方剛的年紀，自身性慾更是比同齡人旺盛。就方纔替左馬刻口交，看著喜歡的人因為自己而騷浪的模樣就像媚藥一樣催情。即使努力忽視不管，但褲襠硬的快要爆炸的感覺卻怎麼也壓不下去。更別說左馬刻的有意挑逗，他覺得左馬刻根本沒有注意到事情的嚴重性，他難道不怕被他操死在床上嗎？  
一郎深深吸了一口氣，他只好安慰自己不要跟喝醉的人計較，再說他也不捨得讓左馬刻下不了床，因為這代表他禁慾的天數又得多加了些。  
左馬刻壓根兒就不知道一郎的心理活動，他現在滿心思都是等會做愛用什麼姿勢，根本不去在意他內心的小糾結。  
左馬刻抬腳搭他肩上，雙腳大開，手繞到後頭去擴張自己的後穴。但是剛剛沾上的唾液已經揮發掉了，只好把手放入濕熱的口腔攪弄，沾取潤滑的津液。  
這樣的動作極為色情，臉頰也因情慾焚身而染上薄紅，看起來不就像是大口含入男人的性器吸吮，卻又被堵的呼吸困難的潮紅，一郎心想，如果他口中含的是自己的小兄弟就好了，因為左馬刻似乎不怎麼喜歡替人口交，這非常難得。雖然之前左馬刻偶爾會心血來潮時幫他口，不過總是口了一半就嫌腮幫子酸，到最後還不是得看著他的臉自己擼著發洩出來的。  
沾上津液的手指稍微在菊穴入口處刮蹭，不時泛起一點點酥麻，先前做過的擴張也不算白費，很輕鬆就能帶入兩根手指抽插，左馬刻用指腹持續的按壓著緊緻的內壁，尋找著那個可以讓他快樂的點。  
一郎看著手指在後穴進進出出的，淡粉色的褶皺都因津液的沾染而泛起水光，他看的雙眼發紅，眼神是毫不收斂的赤裸慾望，連呼吸也變的粗重。他自然是知道那穴裡是多麼緊緻銷魂，他幾乎迫不及待地拉下褲頭，讓自己早已漲大的慾望彈出，拍打在細嫩白皙的臀肉上。  
左馬刻自然也忽略不了那頂在自己臀部的火熱分身，那滾燙距離菊穴是多麼的靠近，他感覺那東西幾乎下一秒就能頂入穴口，在裡面放肆馳騁。菊穴還沒充分的擴張，若是貿然進入，免不了撕裂的痛楚，更何況一郎下身的尺寸可經常讓他吃不消。  
“喂…你給我帶套……不準直接進來！”興許是害怕一郎過人的尺寸直接侵犯，左馬刻聲音有些許顫抖，而後像是不放心似的，強硬的命令他。  
“噢。”一郎沒多想，應了一聲，手伸向床頭櫃扯了條特大號的套子，並順手拿了那罐原味潤滑液。  
一郎想到家裡那罐草莓口味的，那是他買飛機杯順便買的。因為只有他用草莓味的潤滑液左馬刻才會勉為其難的幫他口交，所以他每次都買這種口味。左馬刻喜歡的口味還滿少女的，一郎暗自想。  
他倒了些液體在手上，就著左馬刻插入穴中的手指，很輕易的探入了一根指頭，他也想找尋讓他舒服的那個點，讓他陷入更迷亂的狀態。他總是喜歡看著左馬刻意亂情迷的模樣，平時姿態高傲的人卻在床上如此聽話順從，除了偶爾發作的小脾氣，這幾乎滿足了每個男人都有的征服欲。  
一郎較於左馬刻更加了解他的敏感帶，自然也知道什麼地方會令他陷入瘋狂。他伸入了大半截手指去戳他敏感的地帶，雖然左馬刻還沒硬，很難找到準確的位置，但憑著對於這副身體的熟悉度，一郎很快地找到了那個地方，用力地用指頭去按壓這處。  
“啊－－！”左馬刻痛的幾乎要彈跳起來，雖然更多的是爽。長期被性愛調教過的身體很快就有了感覺，疲軟的分身又再度高高的昂起頭來。  
左馬刻憤怒的瞪了他一眼，又把專注移回下身，加了一根手指進去擴張。他沒有把一郎的手指抽出，他幾乎能藉由一郎潮熱的呼吸清晰地感受到他熾熱的體溫，左馬刻眷戀這種屬於一郎的溫度。並且他知道，等一下會有屬於那人溫度的，能讓他更舒服的東西進來。  
四根成年男子的手指擴張已經十分足夠，確認左馬刻並沒有感到疼痛，緊撐著套子的性器早已慾望賁張，急不可耐地想要闖入秘徑。  
左馬刻雙腿大張，雙手掰開臀瓣，露出隱秘的洞穴。擴張後的穴口染上晶瑩的水光，微開的小口隨著他的呼吸一張一闔，像極了張不知饜足的嘴，急於吞入什麼粗大的東西，淫蕩至極。  
“進來……，別耍花樣！”左馬刻怕極了，他怕一郎進入又會死死研磨他的敏感。與其快感來的洶湧，不如讓飽脹的粗大填滿他的後穴，充實的滿足使他更能體會性愛的真正意義。不過一郎其實知道他真正怕的是自己會因為劇烈的快感而使自己顯得更加淫亂。  
一郎一手扶著自己的粗壯，那比平常人大上幾號的分身令左馬刻渾身發顫。不過剛剛頂入個頭，便被穴口的括約肌含的死緊，最有感覺的龜頭被緊緊箍住，一郎被這種快感激的頭皮發麻，汗水從額頭經過鬢角流向脖頸，而又沒入衣領中消失不見。  
他猜想也許是充滿情慾的氣氛使然，一郎只覺一股熱流衝向四肢百骸，指尖也熱的發燙，他俯下身去接近左馬刻的臉龐，一郎炙熱的鼻息灑落在他因情潮泛紅的臉上，左馬刻撇開臉，想避開這惱人的熱度，不料卻將熱燙的氣息撲打在更敏感的耳廓。  
左馬刻摀住耳朵，小聲催促：“快點進來。”一直不上不下的吊著他的胃口著實令人有些急躁。  
一郎握住那摀耳那手的手腕，把手扣在床上，低頭舔拭他的耳廓，含糊道：“那你別喊疼。”說完，結實的腰身猛的一挺，有大半根沒入。  
“嗯啊！”即便擴張做的倉促，不過真正進入時並沒有想像中那種撕裂的痛，倒是有些充實的飽脹感，左馬刻滿足的輕喊出聲。  
一郎並不敢全根插入，倒不是擔心左馬刻是否能承受，他的入口實在是太緊了，他們已經快半個月沒有一起了，他能清晰的感知到左馬刻熱燙軟綿的肉壁緊緊地裹著他的分身，讓他進退兩難。他猛地向前頂了一下，肛口劇烈緊縮，一郎這才感覺到左馬刻是在緊張。  
手指伸進襯衫，在他纖細的腰身來回滑弄，左馬刻敏感，扭動想躲避那四處惹火的手，指頭觸過的肌膚都麻麻熱熱的，左馬刻拍掉那隻手，不悅地瞪了他一眼，他醉到連瞪人的眼神都飄忽曖昧。一郎下腹一緊，他總是認為左馬刻在床上的一舉一動都是在勾人，就連瞪人都是那麼誘惑。  
“我要去廁所。”左馬刻聲音很小，似乎覺得很不好意思，但語氣強硬。  
聽了這話，一郎這才明白左馬刻為什麼緊張，因為人有三急。  
扣著左馬刻的手愈發用力，深埋穴裡那根慾望愈發肆虐。但是左馬刻不清楚，剛剛的那句話到底戳到了他的什麼開關，這小子怎麼因為這種事情興奮，變態嗎？。他更是暗自後悔為什麼要喝那麼多利尿的啤酒，就算是咎由自取，可這並不代表他就能放任一郎緊壓在他身上不起。  
一郎死死盯著他的臉，雙目猩紅，呼吸粗重，說：“左馬刻，我把你插尿好不好。”左馬刻也知道這不是疑問，是肯定句。  
左馬刻不知道他原來這麼鬼畜，但他怎麼可能怕一個毛都沒長齊的臭小鬼啊！  
根本不待左馬刻開口拒絕，那根火熱的粗大肉棍更加用力的頂弄，若不是一郎掐住他的腰，他可能早就被頂飛了。左馬刻感到體溫漸漸升騰，一種難以言喻的快感從交合處襲來，他不但招架不住洶湧的快感，連尿意也愈加明顯。  
左馬刻用沒有被扣住的手推拒著他，胸膛隔著一層薄薄的帽T散發出灼熱的溫度，滾燙的情慾幾乎隨著熱度傳遞到他手上。一郎撐著身體的那隻手抓住他抗拒胸膛的手指，十指交扣，重重壓在床上。  
左馬刻扭動腰肢，收縮穴肉，希望把夾在後穴衝撞肆虐的肉棍給擠出去，不料緊縮的甬道夾的一郎更為舒爽，如無數張濕熱的小嘴緊嘬著硬挺的肉棒，微微抽離肉棒的身體如同欲迎還拒。一郎享受地悶哼一聲，更是不願離開這令人發狂銷魂的體內。  
忍著身下傳來的窒息快感和勃發的尿意，左馬刻切齒道：“山田一郎……！你……給我出去！”  
甘於人下已經是他最大的讓步了，他身為男人的自尊根本不願再受這種羞恥快感而帶來的身體失禁。  
左馬刻罵罵咧咧的，他的呼吸有些喘，一郎甚至聽不清楚他罵了什麼。下身被裹的爽利，情慾一股腦似的衝上腦門，腦子裡除了做愛以外無法思考其他。一郎覺得他那張性感的薄唇吐出的本該是動情甜美的呻吟，而非數落自己的不是，一郎不管，只好用吻去堵住那張喋喋不休的嘴，罵人的話語和細碎的喘息都被盡數吞回肚裡。這時候的吻無疑是加熱慾望的一把乾柴，本就醉得分不清東南西北的左馬刻更是放棄掙扎，兩人都急於掠奪對方口中的所有，氣息、津液，藉由並不溫柔，甚至是粗暴的吻來確認對方對自己的在乎。對兩人而言身體的結合彷彿連體嬰般，對彼此關注，但誰也離不開誰。只是他們並不自知，對方對自己在意的程度已遠超乎自己的臆想。  
一郎的公狗腰如打樁機般毫不停歇地朝他體內狠狠地釘入粗壯肉楔，並無章法的在他穴裡衝撞，儘管壯碩的龜頭並不能次次頂到快感來源的那點，除了時不時肏弄到隔著肉壁的精囊，想要射精的慾望每每高昂而又落下，卻沒有多餘的手去撫弄自己的分身，延遲射精的快感又達到了新的巔峰。  
左馬刻身體的柔軟度很高，兩腿抬高在一郎的肩上，而一郎又俯下身來與他接吻，雙腿被折成一個很困難的角度，一郎從來都不知道原來他的身體可以這麼柔軟，他想，若真如此，兩人便能把以前從沒試過的高難度動作給挨個試遍。  
一郎放下他的另一隻腿，鬆開對他雙手的桎梏，手扶著他右腿搭在肩上。這個姿勢可以很清楚的觀察兩人結合處的景色：粉嫩的一張小嘴貪婪的吞噬著粗硬猙獰的肉棒，視覺衝擊很大。啪啪啪拍著細白臀瓣的鼓漲陰囊更顯情事激烈，一郎恨不得也能將他那漲的發疼的陰囊全部肏進他緊緻濕熱的小穴。  
他必須緊緊抓住床單才不會被撞飛，都是因為一郎不管不顧的發狂肏弄，左馬刻覺得自己快死了，被肏死的。肉棍上清晰的脈絡摩擦細嫩的穴壁，刺痛與麻癢的刺激感覺卻早已分不清，偶爾刮蹭到的前列腺襲來如潮水般一波波湧現的快感。被內褲包覆住的分身撐起了鼓鼓的帳篷，前頭滲出的透明黏液也沾濕了之前略有唾液濕潤的內褲。  
一郎拉下他內褲的前端，挺立的分身彈跳出來，是一般男人的尺寸，但顏色稍微淺了些，私處毛髮也相對稀疏，可能是基因的關係，就連小巧可愛的乳頭也是櫻粉色的。  
一郎幫他手淫，他停下了頂弄的動作，穴裡的媚肉飢渴的包覆住粗壯的莖身，雖然沒有九淺一深，但被緊緊含住的分身卻能清晰感知到潮熱內壁的收縮，尤其是還未被頂開的深處小口，一緊一嘬的小嘴吸吮著先前還狂暴頂撞的紫紅龜頭。  
前端傳遞而來的刺激不可忽視的帶動了左馬刻穴裡內壁的緊縮，不用抽插的濕熱包覆的確是帶給一郎不同以往的快感。  
即便是被進入的滿滿當當，但只是被粗熱柱身填滿空虛的滿足卻早已遠遠不夠，長期經歷性愛的身體怎會只滿足於此，他希望被狠狠插入，越是粗暴的性愛更能激起他的性慾。  
左馬刻訝異於自己的放蕩，先前的他明明只要插入就能獲得滿足，而如今卻變得如此飢渴。他只好將所有的罪過都交由酒精作祟，刻意不讓今日的自己與淫蕩畫上等號，他不相信如今的自己已被性愛調教成了僅僅插入還不滿足的抖M。可是身體不會騙人，粗暴的插入甚至是不擴張的痛楚都讓他的分身翹的老高。  
去他的性愛真正意義，本大爺只想爽，左馬刻自暴自棄地想。  
像是知道左馬刻在想什麼，一郎開始猛力地聳動腰部，每一下都直直幹到他最深處。左馬刻緊咬下唇，努力忍住幾乎宣洩出口的甜膩呻吟。快感來的猛烈，眼角溜下了滾燙的淚珠，水氣氤氳在雙瞳，將他銳利的眉眼染成一抹令人窒息的動人風景。  
一郎盯著他的眸子失神，他一直都知道左馬刻長得精緻漂亮，雖說用漂亮來形容一個男人有些失禮，恕一郎詞窮，但他再也找不到其他貼切的詞語形容。左馬刻染上情慾色彩的面容還帶上了一股他天生性格的傲氣，艷麗極致而又高傲惑人。  
一郎鬼使神差地將他眼角滲出的淚珠舔掉，左馬刻反射性地閉上眼睛，任由粗礪的舌頭舔拭敏感脆弱的上眼瞼，一郎用唇瓣輕輕抿住那微微顫動的羽睫，而又伸出舌尖舔弄不堪挑逗的睫毛根部，黏膜與皮膚的交接特別敏感，濕熱的舌尖一接觸，便泛起如電流般的酥麻癢意。  
“嗯…哼……。”左馬刻輕聲哼哼，眨眨眼想睜開，淚水卻不自覺湧出，嚇的一郎驚慌失措，慌忙退出分身，不知是哪裡弄疼他了。  
“你…你怎麼哭了…！”一郎急忙用衣袖拭去他臉上的淚水。他已經很小心謹慎了，明知道自己的尺寸很容易弄傷他，卻還是沒注意。一郎綠紅的異色眸子中閃爍的慾望頓時黯淡無光，左馬刻彷彿看到他頭上原先動的歡快的獸耳耷拉下來，像隻受主人挨罵的大型犬，真想養一隻，左馬刻想。  
“傻子！”左馬刻嗤笑，手指在他額頭上重重一彈。  
“哎呦！”一郎手揉上被“啪”的一聲彈的響亮的紅痕，表情疑惑的望著他。  
“睫毛掉眼裡去了。”左馬刻解釋道，他揉了揉眼，直到那根罪魁禍首順著淚液流出。  
一郎呆愣片刻，沒想到左馬刻流淚竟只因一根睫毛，那他瞎慌什麼啊，這樣不就顯得自己好像很在意他了，一郎賭氣似的想。  
趁著一郎走神，左馬刻雙手扣住他的肩膀，腰部使力，猛地一翻，便將一郎翻在身下。他撩起一郎帽T的下襬，露出了淡褐色的乳頭，低頭將它含入口中嘬弄，靈活的舌尖順著乳暈繞圈打轉，乳頭很快地便充血挺立起來。  
感覺到細微的癢意，一郎輕輕地推開他的頭。左馬刻抬頭瞧他一眼，玩味地勾起唇角，重重地咬了下去。  
一郎“嘶”了一聲，痛的差點萎掉，他報復似地隔著衣服掐了一把左馬刻微挺的乳尖。突然襲來的快感像電流一樣流竄開來，激的左馬刻身體微顫，腰肢酥軟下來。  
他趴在一郎身上，嘴唇湊近他耳邊，輕聲而又帶著一些蠱惑：“把我肏尿……。”  
聽見這句話，一郎像打了雞血似的，額頭上暴起青筋，猙獰的兇器愈發突起，在他結實而有彈性的雪白臀瓣中來回磨蹭，紫紅巨物一下下的頂入肛穴但又因淫水和潤滑液的濕潤而又滑開。穴口被磨的發癢，左馬刻急不可耐地想要將它往穴裡吞，他將手伸向後方，握住那火熱的柱體，圓潤的頭部抵在略微張闔的入口處，左馬刻深吸一口氣，坐了下去。  
“呃！啊……！”被碩大陽物徹底撐開，由於身體的重力作用，肉根完全直插到底，左馬刻禁不住地大聲叫喊。  
“啊！太…太大了……。”左馬刻高高昂起頭，熱烈的汗水沿著曲線優美的脖頸滑下，順著鎖骨直沒入大敞胸膛的襯衫衣領。他張大著嘴，舌頭不自覺的吐出，津液失控地自嘴角滴落，混著汗水，滑過胸膛。  
騎乘的姿勢很輕鬆的刺激穴中的前列腺，尤其是一郎那彎曲的弧度，恰恰攻擊著最脆弱的快感帶，下身的酸麻感不容忽視。左馬刻的指甲狠狠地刺入一郎鍛鍊結實的手臂肌肉，他手指收緊，劃出深深的紅痕。  
左馬刻也不去在意自己脫口而出的淫聲浪叫，他快被劇烈的快感給淹沒了，爽的直翻白眼，腦中的理智再也不復存在，僅存的意識也只是在欲海中沉浮，直到溺斃在這汪洋欲海。突然地，絢麗的白光在眼前猛地炸裂開來，身軀不自覺地抽搐，圓潤潔白的腳趾緊緊蜷曲，他不知道自己已經被調教到深深插入就能達到雌性高潮，根本不需射精就能到達極樂的巔峰。  
汩汩的前列腺液從肉棒前的小孔失禁般流出，透明般的黏液也漸漸地染上了澄黃的液體。左馬刻也沒想到這麼快，就這個姿勢被插尿了。  
純白的棉質帽T，迅速地被失禁的液體染上腥騷的氣味和顏色。一郎直起身俐落地脫掉上衣，順手給扔到了地上。高潮過後的左馬刻此時累的脫力，身軀癱軟下來，雙手勉強抵在一郎胸膛前撐著，赤裸灼熱的身軀汗涔涔的，精壯結實的身軀在曖昧昏黃的燈光下更顯可口。胸肌不算特別發達，腹肌的線條肌理流暢，不過分誇張，身軀是介於青年的青澀與成年的成熟。由於一郎的火熱慾望正埋入他軟綿的穴裡，被包覆著的快感使他的小腹緊緊繃著，六塊腹肌線條明顯。左馬刻舔了舔唇，他沒想到跟他同為男子的軀體也能令他慾望升騰，方纔就是這句精實炙熱的身體壓住他，在他體內來回馳騁，他的下體突感一股熱流湧現，仍未發洩的分身直挺挺的翹著，鼓鼓脹起的青筋宣示著即將勃發的慾望。  
左馬刻難耐地俯下身去，分身抵在結實的小腹上來回磨蹭，嬌嫩飽滿的淡粉乳頭觸到了一郎的滾燙胸膛，很快便硬挺起來，看著小巧可愛，令人想細細把玩或重重嘬弄，一郎伸手隔著上衣撫弄，細麻快感使左馬刻身子一軟，無骨般地癱軟在一郎身上，將鼻子湊近他肩頸項處，微微汗味和青春少年旺盛的雄性荷爾蒙無一不刺激著他僅僅殘留的理智。他無意識般地伸出舌尖舔拭從汗腺滲出的汗珠，一郎覺得細細癢癢的，低低笑了幾聲。左馬刻以為自己好像被他嘲笑，可一郎並無此意，但喝醉的人哪有道理可言，他憤怒一咬，在他身上留下不少的口水還有顯眼的牙印。  
左馬刻咬的用力，齒印出漫出絲絲殷紅，一郎痛的“嘶”了一聲，左馬刻沒有收手，反倒變本加力地在他脖頸胸腹出留下星星點點的吻痕，一種專屬己物的宣示主權，他直起身朝一郎笑了笑，充滿挑釁的意味。一郎並不覺得在床上的運動是需要報復來捉弄去的，無論上或下，他們倆都想掌握這場性愛中的主導權，只不過爭奪的方法有些幼稚了，一郎想，他至於跟個醉鬼置氣嗎，多麼小氣。  
一郎挺起腰來劇烈地聳動，肉體撞擊聲不絕於耳，粗熱肉楔每每猛烈撞入，濕熱甬道的滑嫩壁肉便嚴密裹起，好似上等綢緞般的滑膩。左馬刻不自覺收縮穴中媚肉，如口腔般的強烈吸吮感幾乎要他繳械投降。一郎忍不住，半入的肉根全頂沒入，捅的左馬刻直直叫喚，像欲海浮沉的小船一樣上下顛簸。  
精囊隔著肉壁被狠狠頂弄，腰間一股酸麻，左馬刻知道自己快要射了，他一手撐在一郎的腹肌上，一手上下套弄自己的分身。左馬刻的雙唇微微張闔喘氣，一郎在他身體的肉棍猛頂亂撞，分不清的快感使左馬刻的腦子被攪的一團糟，即使酒醉後的腦子也稱不上清醒，但是他居然還有一種非他不可的錯覺。  
聽說男人會對帶給自己雌性高潮的人有一種依戀的情感，左馬刻安慰自己，只是因為短暫的快感帶來的一時迷戀罷了，根本不必放在心上。先前明明下定決心撇開關係，兩人卻藕斷絲連，原本以為只要一直維持著單純的肉體關係就可以好好抽身，沒想到見面後的分離卻是更加的思念。  
左馬刻覺得這樣的自己很矯情，先提出分開的人是他，到最後糾纏不清的也是他。但其實兩人大可不必如此折磨自己，對彼此的心意雙方心知肚明，只是誰也不曾想過捅開那層窗戶紙。誰也不敢，深怕那脆弱的感情一觸即碎，兩人的關係演變到連見面也覺得尷尬。  
即使心亂如麻，但藉由前後所得到的快感仍舊無法掩蓋，左馬刻被肏的雙頰泛紅，就連耳朵尖也染上了紅暈。他被幹的發暈，眼前一片模糊，他勾住一郎的脖子，胡亂在他臉上親來親去，左馬刻想與他接吻，可是卻沒有親到他的唇，他低落地將頭埋在他的頸窩裡蹭來蹭去，手上的速度也越來越快。  
瀕臨高潮的臨界之前，他好似呢喃問了一句：“你喜歡我嗎？”左馬刻的聲音很細微，一郎也聽不太清，但大抵還是明白他問的是什麼。  
他回答的毫不含糊：“我喜歡你。”  
左馬刻射到了一郎的身上，他聽到一郎堅定的告白時便射了出來，淚水流了滿臉，他當即覺得羞恥，不顧插在體內還沒發洩的分身，抽身離去。  
左馬刻慢悠悠地解開上衣釦子，脫下那條令人羞恥的後空內褲，他隨手將衣物給扔到地上，腳步不穩地慢步走進浴室。  
轉開的水流很快的調節成適合的溫度，熱水的蒸氣漸漸地將浴室與臥房連接的那片透明玻璃染上霧氣。一郎隔著一層薄薄的水氣盯著左馬刻瞧，手上不停的擼弄漲的發疼的性器。他開始幻想自己能清晰的看見從他身上滑落的每一滴水滴，那越滾越大的水珠，流經些微鼓脹起的粉色奶頭，順著纖瘦的腰身滑過精實挺翹的臀部，而後隱入令人遐想的隱秘部位……操！他流鼻血了！  
一郎空出的那手急忙抽了幾張床頭櫃上的面紙，擦了擦流到下巴的鼻血，俐落地將揉成團的面紙精準無誤地投入靠牆的那個垃圾桶。很好！毀屍滅跡，誰也不知道他剛剛流過鼻血。  
左馬刻沖了熱水澡，撲頭蓋下的溫熱水柱讓他酒醒了大半，洗澡水的溫度很適合沒錯，只是在微涼空氣中凝結的水汽使他呼吸有些急促，太悶了！使得方纔進入讓他冷靜的賢者時間，還以為能夠就此清醒的腦袋還是有些迷糊。  
拉開淋浴間的門，迎面而來涼爽乾燥的空氣不禁讓他打了個冷顫，這下可真完全醒了。剛才荒唐性事的來龍去脈像記憶一般漸漸回籠，天啊！剛剛究竟說了些什麼！他既不願提起也不想面對，於是把今天的異常全部歸咎於酒後亂性，酒精真是萬惡之源。說起來還要對銃兔算上一筆帳，誰讓他點這麼辣的湯頭，他們幾個也不算很會吃辣，於是冰涼的啤酒成了解辣的方便道具，也成了今日羞恥事件的最初起源。  
左馬刻下身裹了條浴巾，又從架子上取了條乾淨的毛巾擦頭，他也不覺得遲鈍的一郎會看穿他內心的一些小九九，只好刻意裝作不在意的樣子走出浴室。  
額前瀏海的水珠順著弧度流向眼睫，左馬刻眨眨眼才把它甩掉，他隨手一撩瀏海，除了額前幾縷碎髮，其餘皆扒拉到了腦後。現在的這副模樣，幾乎就是TDD時期的重現，一郎多看了幾眼，想勾起那昔日的和平、也算不上特別美好的回憶，但至少那時的左馬刻沒現在這樣內心變化無常。  
唉！一郎嘆。嘆這三年前後的變化無常。  
左馬刻坐在了另一邊的床沿，擦拭著從微翹髮梢滴落的點點水珠，他背對著一郎，無意從髮尾溜走的水珠滴落背脊，光滑流暢的背部線條在臥室微暗的光線之下顯得格外性感，讓人不禁想要伸手觸摸，觸摸是否這肌肉也是如此的柔韌彈性。  
一郎直接將赤裸而帶點薄汗的滾燙胸膛緊緊貼上他的白皙背脊，兩人升騰的體溫互相交融，像是要挑起火來。左馬刻還來不及推拒他又熱又黏的接觸，一郎即伸手環抱住左馬刻纖韌的勁腰，鼻尖緊貼著敏感脆弱的後頸，一郎深吸一口，左馬刻沒有使用酒店提供的沐浴露，身上的汗味也全被熱水沖洗掉了，只留下左馬刻身上獨有的清新冷冽氣息。  
一郎貪婪的嗅聞著，光是聞著他身上獨特的氣味，便能使他'性'致高昂。一郎硬的流水的肉根在他背脊來回磨蹭，左馬刻也察覺到了他火熱的存在，僵硬地挺起背脊，顯出了漂亮的蝴蝶骨。  
一郎也怕再繼續放縱下去左馬刻會發火，親了親他的後頸，下了床便去浴室抒解慾望去了。他也不怪左馬刻先挑起的火卻不負責滅，算是今天給他的一個'特別服務'吧！  
淋著溫水在浴室裡發洩了兩三次，高潮的那幾次腦海總浮現左馬刻陷入情慾的臉。一郎走出淋浴間，他看向洗手台前鏡子裡的自己：一臉欲求不滿。一郎苦笑，今天是被左馬刻當成了人肉按摩棒了吧，火熱，粗大，附帶自動功能那種，只是不知道他滿不滿意這次的特別服務。  
左馬刻裹在被窩裡頭呼呼大睡，全然不知一郎的心中無奈。  
他的睡顏安詳又恬靜，平時緊繃起的眉頭舒展開來，長長的睫毛微微顫動，一郎忍不住輕吻了他精緻的眉眼，闔起的眼皮遮住了他銳利的雙眸，顯得十分乖巧。  
深色的床單組映襯著光裸肩頭的螢潤白皙，暗紅的布料與白嫩肌膚搭配出一種色情的氛圍，愈發襯出安詳睡顏的純真與無辜，即便這兩個詞根本無法用來形容平時的左馬刻，但一郎腦海一閃而過的形容詞確實如此。  
左馬刻的頭髮還帶著一點濕意，可一郎又不捨破壞難得出現在他臉上的恬靜，他默默地將空調調高幾度，至少不能讓他著涼感冒。  
一郎悄咪咪的鑽進被窩，小心翼翼地將熟睡的左馬刻攬入懷裡，滿足了！  
“左馬刻，晚安！”


End file.
